The practice of ellipsometry is well established as a non-destructive approach to determining characteristics of sample systems, and can be practiced in real time. The topic is well described in a number of publications, one such publication being a review paper by Collins, titled “Automatic Rotating Element Ellipsometers: Calibration, Operation and Real-Time Applications”, Rev. Sci. Instrum., 61(8) (1990).
In general, modern practice of ellipsometry typically involves causing a spectroscopic beam of electromagnetic radiation, in a known state of polarization, to interact with a sample system at at least one angle of incidence with respect to a normal to a surface thereof, in a plane of incidence. (Note, a plane of incidence contains both a normal to a surface of an investigated sample system and the locus of said beam of electromagnetic radiation). Changes in the polarization state of said beam of electromagnetic radiation which occur as a result of said interaction with said sample system are indicative of the structure and composition of said sample system. The practice of ellipsometry further involves proposing a mathematical model of the ellipsometer system and the sample system investigated by use thereof, and experimental data is then obtained by application of the ellipsometer system. This is typically followed by application of a square error reducing mathematical regression to the end that parameters in the mathematical model which characterize the sample system are evaluated, such that the obtained experimental data, and values calculated by use of the mathematical model, are essentially the same.
A typical goal in ellipsometry is to obtain, for each wavelength in, and angle of incidence of said beam of electromagnetic radiation caused to interact with a sample system, sample system characterizing PSI and DELTA values, (where PSI is related to a change in a ratio of magnitudes of orthogonal components rp/rs in said beam of electromagnetic radiation, and wherein DELTA is related to a phase shift entered between said orthogonal components rp and rs), caused by interaction with said sample system:PSI=|rp/rs; andDELTA=(Δrp−Δrs).
As alluded to, the practice of ellipsometry requires that a mathematical model be derived and provided for a sample system and for the ellipsometer system being applied. In that light it must be appreciated that an ellipsometer system which is applied to investigate a sample system is, generally, sequentially comprised of:                a. a Source of a beam electromagnetic radiation;        b. a Polarizer element;        c. optionally a compensator element;        d. (additional element(s));        e. a sample system;        f. (additional element(s));        g. optionally a compensator element;        h. an Analyzer element; and        i. a Spectroscopic Detector System.Each of said components b.–i. must be accurately represented by a mathematical model of the ellipsometer system along with a vector which represents a beam of electromagnetic radiation provided from said source of a beam electromagnetic radiation, Identified in a. above)        
Various conventional ellipsometer configurations provide that a Polarizer, Analyzer and/or Compensator(s) can be rotated during data acquisition, and are describe variously as Rotating Polarizer (RPE), Rotating Analyzer (RAE) and Rotating Compensator (RCE) Ellipsometer Systems. As described elsewhere in this Specification, the present invention breaks with this convention and provides that no element be continuously rotated during data acquisition but rather that a sequence of discrete polarization states be imposed during data acquisition. This approach allows eliminating many costly components from conventional rotating element ellipsometer systems, and, hence, production of an “Ultra-Low-Cost” ellipsometer system. It is noted, that nulling ellipsometers also exist in which elements therein are rotatable in use, rather than rotating. Generally, use of a nulling ellipsometer system involves imposing a linear polarization state on a beam of electromagnetic radiation with a polarizer, causing the resulting polarized beam of electromagnetic radiation to interact with a sample system, and then adjusting an analyzer to an azimuthal azimuthal angle which effectively cancels out the beam of electromagnetic radiation which proceeds past the sample system. The azimuthal angle of the analyzer at which nulling occurs provides insight to properties of the sample system.
It is further noted that reflectometer systems are generally sequentially comprised of:                a. a Source of a beam electromagnetic radiation;        d. (optional additional element(s));        e. a sample system;        f. (optional additional element(s));        i. a Spectroscopic Detector System;and that reflectometer systems monitor changes in intensity of a beam of electromagnetic radiation caused to interact with a sample system. That is, the ratio of, and phase angle between, orthogonal components in a polarized beam are not of direct concern.        
Continuing, in use, data sets can be obtained with an ellipsometer system configured with a sample system present, sequentially for cases where other sample systems are present, and where an ellipsometer system is configured in a straight-through configuration wherein a beam of electromagnetic radiation is caused to pass straight through the ellipsometer system without interacting with a sample system. Simultaneous mathematical regression utilizing multiple data sets can allow evaluation of sample system characterizing PSI and DELTA values over a range of wavelengths. The obtaining of numerous data sets with an ellipsometer system configured with, for instance, a sequence of sample systems present and/or wherein a sequential plurality of polarization states are imposed on an electromagnetic beam caused to interact therewith, can allow system calibration of numerous ellipsometer system variables.
Patents of which the Inventor is aware include those to Woollam et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,359, Patent to Johs et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,201 and Patent to Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,706, and Patent to Johs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,582 are disclosed for general information as they pertain to ellipsometer systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,917 to Johs discloses a system for combining a plurality of polychromatic beams into a single beam which has a smoother intensity vs. wavelength plot.
Further Patents of which the Inventor is aware include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,757,494 and 5,956,145 to Green et al., in which are taught a method for extending the range of Rotating Analyzer/Polarizer ellipsometer systems to allow measurement of DELTA'S near zero (0.0) and one-hundred-eighty (180) degrees, and the extension of modulator element ellipsometers to PSI'S of forty-five (45) degrees. Said Patents describes the presence of a variable, transmissive, bi-refringent component which is added, and the application thereof during data acquisition to enable the identified capability.
A Patent to Thompson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,212 is also disclosed as it teaches a mathematical regression based double Fourier series ellipsometer calibration procedure for application, primarily, in calibrating ellipsometers system utilized in infrared wavelength range. Bi-refringent, transmissive window-like compensators are described as present in the system thereof, and discussion of correlation of retardations entered by sequentially adjacent elements which do not rotate with respect to one another during data acquisition is described therein.
A Patent to He et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,327 is disclosed as it describes an ellipsometer system which enables providing a polarized beam of electromagnetic radiation at an oblique angle-of-incidence to a sample system in a small spot area.
A Patent to Johs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,630 is disclosed as it describes an ellipsometer system in which an analyzer and polarizer are maintained in a fixed in position during data acquisition, while a compensator is caused to continuously rotate.
A Patent to Coates et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,321 is disclosed as it describes applying a reflected monochromatic beam of plane polarized electromagnetic radiation at a Brewster angle of incidence to a sample substrate to determine the thickness of a thin film thereupon. This Patent also describes calibration utilizing two sample substrates, which have different depths of surface coating.
Other Patents which describe use of reflected electromagnetic radiation to investigate sample systems are No. RE 34,783, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,817, and 5,045,704 to Coates; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,091 to Johnson.
A Patent to Bjork et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,207 is disclosed as it describes an ellipsometer system which has provision for sequentially positioning a plurality of reflective polarization state modifiers in a beam of electromagnetic radiation. While said 207 Patent mentions investigating a sample system in a transmission mode, no mention or suggestion is found for utilizing a plurality of transmitting polarization state modifiers, emphasis added. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,401; 4,332,476 and 4,355,903 are also identified as being cited in the 207 Patent. It is noted that systems as disclosed in these Patents, (particularly in the 476 Patent), which utilize reflection from an element to modify a polarization state can, if such an element is an essential duplicate of an investigated sample and is rotated ninety degrees therefrom, the effect of the polarization state modifying element on the electromagnetic beam effect is extinguished by the sample.
A Patent to Mansuripur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,695 is disclosed as it describes an apparatus for measuring reflectivity.
Patents to Rosencwaig et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,822 and 5,595,406 are also identified as they describe systems which impinge electromagnetic beams onto sample systems at oblique angles of incidence. The 406 Patent provides for use of multiple wavelengths and multiple angles of incidence. For similar reasons U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,951 to Gold et al. is also disclosed.
A Patent to Osterberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,918 describes a microscope with variable means for increasing the visibility of optical images, partially comprised of discrete bi-refringent plates which can be positioned in the pathway between an eyepiece and an observed object. Other Patents identified in a Search which identified said 918 Patent are U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,763 to Koester; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,338 to Kuroha; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,104 to Watanabe and a Russian Patent, No. SU 1518728. Said other Patents are not believed to be particularly relevant, however.
A Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,357 to Bernoux et al. is also identified as it Claims use of fiber optics to carry electromagnetic radiation to and from an ellipsometer system which has at least one polarizer or analyzer which rotates during data acquisition. It is noted that if both the polarizer and analyzer are stationary during data acquisition that this Patent is not controlling where electromagnetic radiation carrying fiber optics are present.
As present invention preferred practice is to utilize a spectroscopic source of electromagnetic radiation with a relatively flat spectrum over a large range of wavelengths Patent No. 5,179,462 to Kageyama et al. is identified as it provides a sequence of three electromagnetic beam combining dichroic mirrors in an arrangement which produces an output beam of electromagnetic radiation that contains wavelengths from each of four sources of electromagnetic radiation. Each electromagnetic beam combining dichroic mirror is arranged so as to transmit a first input beam of electromagnetic radiation, comprising at least a first wavelength content, therethrough so that it exits a second side of said electromagnetic beam combining dichroic mirror, and to reflect a second beam of electromagnetic radiation, comprising an additional wavelength content, from said second side of said electromagnetic beam combining dichroic mirror in a manner that a single output beam of electromagnetic radiation is formed which contains the wavelength content of both sources of electromagnetic radiation. The sources of electromagnetic radiation are described as lasers in said 462 Patent. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,958 to Roddy et al., describes a similar system which utilizes Thompson Prisms to similarly combine electromagnetic beams for laser source. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,206 and 5,113,279 to Kessler et al. and Hanamoto et al. respectively, describe similar electromagnetic electromagnetic beam combination systems in laser printer and laser beam scanning systems respectively. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,688 to Massey, describes a method of generating tuneable coherent ultraviolet light, comprising use of an electromagnetic electromagnetic beam combining system. A Patent to Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,623, describes a system for combining information beams in which a mirror comprising alternating regions of transparent and reflecting regions is utilized to combine transmitted and reflected beams of electromagnetic radiation into a single output beam. A Patent to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,371 is also mentioned as describing a beam splitter system which operates to separate “P” and “S” orthogonal components in a beam of polarized electromagnetic radiation. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,916 to Furtak is disclosed as it describes a parallel detecting spectroscopic ellipsometer having no moving parts.
In addition to the identified Patents, certain Scientific papers are also identified.
A paper by Johs, titled “Regression Calibration Method for Rotating Element Ellipsometers”, Thin Solid Films, 234 (1993) is also disclosed as it describes a mathematical regression based approach to calibrating ellipsometer systems.
Another paper, by Gottesfeld et al., titled “Combined Ellipsometer and Reflectometer Measurements of Surface Processes on Nobel Metals Electrodes”, Surface Sci., 56 (1976), is also identified as describing the benefits of combining ellipsometry and reflectometry.
A paper by Smith, titled “An Automated Scanning Ellipsometer”, Surface Science, Vol. 56, No. 1. (1976), is also mentioned as it describes an ellipsometer system which does not require any moving, (eg. rotating), elements during data acquisition.
Four additional papers by Azzam and Azzam et al. are also identified and are titled:    “Multichannel Polarization State Detectors For Time-Resolved Ellipsometry”, Thin Solid Film, 234 (1993); and    “Spectrophotopolarimeter Based On Multiple Reflections In A Coated Dielectric Slab”, Thin Solid Films 313 (1998); and    “General Analysis And Optimization Of The Four-Detector Photopolarimeter”, J. Opt. Soc. Am., A, Vol. 5, No. 5 (May 1988); and    “Accurate Calibration Of Four-Detector Photopolarimeter With Imperfect Polarization Optical Elements”, J. Opt. Soc. Am., Vol. 6, No. 10, (October 1989);as they describe alternative approaches concerning the goal of the present invention.
Even in view of relevant prior art, there remains need for a low cost spectroscopic ellipsometer system which:                has no moving parts during data acquisition;        utilizes a plurality of separate source means to effect a plurality of sequential discrete, rather than continuously varying, polarization states during said data acquisition; and        optionally comprises a beam splitting analyzer, and multiple detector systems.        
In addition there remains need for:
a calibration procedure for said spectroscopic ellipsometer system which involves the gathering of spectroscopic data at a plurality of discrete polarization states for each of some number of sample systems; and
a method for applying ths disclosed system in sample investigation.
The present invention responds to said identified needs.